


Kali

by Miya_Morana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kali is too proud a goddess to lower herself to <i>knocking</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kali

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010 for darkamber who won me at the gulf_aid_now charity auction. Beta-ed by mithrel.

Sam and Dean are hunting a Banshee in Massachusetts when Kali finds them. To be more exact, Dean is supposedly doing research on the laptop, and Sam is stepping out of the bathroom where he just had a shower, a small towel wrapped around his still wet hips.

She doesn’t knock, Kali is too proud a goddess to lower herself to _knocking_. Instead, the motel room door just opens on its own, revealing her beautiful figure. Then she steps in the room like she belongs there, dragging a reluctant archangel behind her.

“What the hell?” Dean asks, but Kali is already throwing Gabriel right at Sam, who barely catches the angel before Gabriel ends up plastered all over his chest.

“I brought him back to life but he just won’t shut up about Sam.” Kali crosses her arms over her breasts, glaring at where Sam is still holding Gabriel. The archangel glares right back at her, but does nothing to take Sam’s hands off of him.

The goddess shrugs, turns around and walks out, the door closing behind her.

Sam looks down at the archangel, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. Gabriel smirks, then tugs on the towel around Sam’s waist. Dean runs out of the room when it falls on the floor, but Sam’s too busy kissing Gabriel to notice.


End file.
